


Try me

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna try me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song from Rob Zombie

**Try me**

by Belladonna

 

"You wanna try me?"

 

Now when Starsky first asked me that, I admit I'd been a little surprised. I hadn't exactly understood why he asked me that, I hadn'd done anything wrong.

 

Then I thought about it a bit more, what he meant by it.

 

And here's what you need to know about Starsky. He's always been a man of action, he's somebody how did things instead of just trying. He never tries, he just does.

 

So when he asked me that, I answered him truthfully.

 

"Yes, actually I do."

 

It has since then become our codeword for getting together.


End file.
